Spookane
, you, Lyndsay, and Goth Boy at Morcubus's manor.]] refusing to let your group and Goth Boy through to the swamp.]] Spookane is a spooky place where several residents reside, including Goth Boy in his house by the shore, Yuki in her gigantic abandoned castle, Zombie Carl in the graveyard which is situated in the swamp and Morcubus who resides in his manor. Grandma Ruthie also owns a cookie shop on the island, selling her cookies and hoping for successful business. Violet Nightshade used to live here, but missed her little sister Poppy Nightshade, so she left to live with her in Cutopia, but now occassionally regrets her actions and wishes to move back. Plot Your character, Lyndsay, and Buddy arrive on the island to discover it lives up to its namesake. It's a very spooky and dark island and Buddy is very aware of this, cowering in fear. Lyndsay urges him on and the three of you continue. Lyndsay, Buddy, and you come upon a cathedral-like house and meet the resident, a boy, who is well...a goth, named Goth Boy. You, Lyndsay, and Buddy introduce yourselves and Goth Boy questions the purpose of the three's quest, wondering how helping people would be fun and explaining life has no meaning. Lyndsay is furious and sets out to prove Goth Boy wrong. Goth Boy tells Lyndsay of a special book inside the castle on the hill that towers above all of Spookane and explains the castle belongs to the evil Morucbus, the ruler of Spookane. He announces that the book will tell them the meaning of life. You, Buddy, Lyndsay, and Goth Boy make way towards the castle, only to run into a strange girl who jumps out of nowhere, and laughs maniacally. Goth Boy introduces the girl as Yuki. Yuki screams at the Wandolier, Lyndsay and Buddy, threatening to bite your face and seems to have an attraction to Buddy, much to Buddy's chagrin. Yuki demands for the Wandolier to bring her shiny things, or she will not let the foursome pass. After doing so, you move on through Spookane, coming to a swamp and a locked gate, blocking your way to the castle. Goth Boy wonders if the local zombie has the key, and he does. Zombie Carl introduces himself as the undead gate keeper, and refuses to hand over the key, unless you spruce up the swamp for him. After doing so, you proceed through the gate, through a cemetery, onto the hill but you are blocked by a giant billboard advertising cookies. The four travelers discover a cookie shop nearby the castle, and meet the owner, Grandma Ruthie, who plans to sell her cookies on Spookane. She promises to take down her billboard if you will help her with business. Goth Boy suggests making her cute cookie shop a bit more cute to the liking of Spookane's residents. You do so and then Grandma Ruthie thanks you and removes the billboard, and you continue on to the castle. Upon arrival, you meet the dreaded and evil Morcubus and he refuses to let you into the castle. So with a bit of your gearwork, you open the doors with gears and take the book. Back at the shore, you and Goth Boy find the book is empty...literally the book is completely blank. Goth Boy explains that that must mean life really has no meaning at all. Lyndsay counters this by saying that life is about helping people, showing Goth Boy about all the good things they did on Spookane, helping Yuki and Carl and Ruthie. Goth Boy accepts this and claims he needs to go write some deep poetry and leaves for his house. Therefore, the story ends. Island Residents *Goth Boy, goth poet *Yuki, bridge guardian and face-biter *Zombie Carl, undead gate keeper *Grandma Ruthie, baker *Morcubus, evil wizard and CEO of MorcuCorp Animals *Chesby, Carl's pet worm *Spiders, spooky arachnids Essences Pulling Weeds *Eyeball *Dead Wood *Ghost *Mana *Voodoo Doll *Amethyst Trees *Eyeball Fishing *Piranha *Batfish *Sea Turtle *Sea Urchin *Ghost *Electric Eel *Plecostomus Prospecting *Stone *Dead Wood *Jade *Amethyst *Voodoo Doll Mining *Metal *Silver *Gold *Amethyst Collectibles Trivia *"Spookane" may be a reference to Spokane, a city in Washington State of the United States. *There is a town called "Spookane" from MOTHER or known as Earthbound Beginnings, a Nintendo game. *Violet Nightshade mentions Spookane, along with Cutopia, in MySims Agents when you send her on Marlon's beard-related mission. *Grandma Ruthie's cookie shop is probably where Violet's house was before she moved to Cutopia. *The presence of an abandoned castle suggests that Spookane could have been ruled by royalty in the past, similar to Capital Island and Cutopia. Category:Islands